


[Podfic] A Fortuitous Meeting

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] A Kind of Magic Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jupiter_Ash's summary:Two boys meet on the Hogwarts Express and their lives are forever changed.Another scene from Good Omens at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] A Kind of Magic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086686
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] A Fortuitous Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fortuitous Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417093) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



****

**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Fortuitous-Meeting-by-Jupiter_Ash---A-Kind-of-Magic-02-eoeqq6)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2vy6nus32ueuzrk/GO_HP_AKOM_02_A_Fortuitous_Meeting.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Fortuna Saltans](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dee_Yan-Key/The_Reaper_String_Quintet/03-1134385-Dee_Yan-Key-Fortuna_saltans) by Dee Yan-Key  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-SA 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)

**Cover Art:**   
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)


End file.
